Disney song fics one shots
by Butch's-Girl
Summary: A colection of song fics about the puffs and ruffs Blaze
1. I Won't Say I'm in Love

Buttercup sat at home on her bed. Robin and Kiana were over and her sisters Blaze, Blossom, and Bubbles were in her room. They were in the room chilling. Buttercup decided to log on to her Facebook. When the window loaded a smile was brought to her face butch was on line. She had had a crush on him for a while since they were 14. They became Best friends in 3rd grade when the boys turned good. Blaze came and looked at her laptop and smirked. "You are so in love with him."

"I not in loo-" she couldn't even say the word it was too mushy.

"Your in love." All the girls in the room but buttercup said in unison

Buttercup got up from her spot and started walking around the house.

[Buttercup]  
If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

[blossom,bubbles,robin,blaze,kiana] Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

[Buttercup]  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

[blossom,bubbles,robin,blaze,kiana]  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

[Buttercup]  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson (**She sang as she thought about Mitch and ace.)**  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

[blossom,bubbles,robin,blaze,kiana]  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

[Buttercup]  
Whoa: No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

[blossom,bubbles,robin,blaze,kiana]  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

[Buttercup]  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

[blossom,bubbles,robin,blaze,kiana]  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

[Buttercup]  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

[blossom,bubbles,robin,blaze,kiana]  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

[Buttercup]  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love she sang with a smirk and a dazed look in here eyes.

* * *

**I was listening to the song and i got this inspiration to write this. I chose The greens because it's a perfect song **

**Butch: Review and get**

**Buttercup: A kiss from your favorite puff or ruff**

**Butch:*Reviews story* (This is awesome i want a kiss from butterbabe)**

**ME: Kiss him**

**Buttercup: :* (Kisses butch) She owns nothing  
**

**Butch:*with a goofy grin* Bye**


	2. Make a man out of you

**Blaze was in. The girls kidnapped Blade and sent in blaze to spy on the boys. But unfortanly for her the boys were training to beat the puffs and it was hard work. Brick was getting annoyed. Butch was reading a playboy. Boomer was playing temple run on his iPhone. And Mitch was on Facebook.**

[Brick]

Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Puffs  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you

**He was making them sit on the legs when it was bent under there leg Standing on one foot**

Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you  
**[Mitch]**  
I'm never gonna catch  
my breath

**[Butch]**

Say good-bye to those  
who knew me

**[Boomer]**  
Boy, was I a fool in school  
for cutting gym

**[Siri]**  
This guy's got 'em  
scared to death

**[Blaze]**  
Hope he doesn't see  
right through me

**[Mitch]**  
Now I really wish that I  
knew how to swim

(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us  
till the Puffs arrive  
Heed my every order  
and you might survive

**He stared at Blaze as he sang.**  
You're unsuited for  
the rage of war  
So pack up, go home  
you're through  
How could I make a man  
out of you?

(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the Coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon


End file.
